<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>softened eyes by Lyuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441329">softened eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyuke/pseuds/Lyuke'>Lyuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bittersweet; her [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyuke/pseuds/Lyuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her gaze, it burns. She looks back at Joohyun. And Joohyun only. It burns her skin and makes her heart clench. She feels smaller. Joohyun consumes her gaze.</p><p>Hazelnut eyes, a boxy smile, and her hands that grasps all hearts;she was no other than Bae Joohyun. </p><p>In which aspiring dancer Kang Seulgi meets dance captain Bae Joohyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yongsun | Solar &amp; Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bittersweet; her [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>softened eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi nervously avoids her. The words of her Unnies ringing in her ear. She clutches onto her backpack - out of all the days she needed to make a good impression today was the day she chose to wear the teddy bear backpack - her hands begin to sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart races, booming into her ear. "Why did that Unnie show up during my audition day?" She sighs. She had done everything she could do avoid her senior, and yet here she was. Her hands shaking as she stood behind the red curtains, waiting for her name to be called. </p><p> </p><p>Bae Joohyun. Gangnam Arts Highschool's Dance team captain. </p><p> </p><p>Kang Seulgi. Gangnam Arts Highschool's nobody. She thinks to herself simply feeding her anxiousness.</p><p> </p><p>She made sure to take all precautions. She asked Moon Byulyi - her close friend, captain of the contemporary side of the dance team, and her senior - the schedule and begged for the exact days Bae Joohyun would show up. The words she heard were: "Joohyun-Unnie shows up when she wants to. You can't control it." </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi had heard from Yerim that Joohyun showed up yesterday, with her teeth shining and moment of internal celebration she marked her calendar. </p><p> </p><p>And yet.</p><p> </p><p>Here she was. </p><p> </p><p>Excitedly holding her teddy bear backpack as she walked into the auditorium, only to see Moon Byulyi, Jung Wheein, and Bae Joohyun sitting infront of the wide stage.</p><p> </p><p>Why is she here two days in a row? She wants to groan.</p><p> </p><p>The gaze that three of them had given her when she walked in was . . .</p><p> </p><p>Well, she wouldn't have known. She actively did her best to not look back. With closed eyes and clumsy feet, she walked back stage. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs watching Ahn Hyejin from the Vocal club perform. She groans. Why did she have to be after someone extra talented?</p><p> </p><p>Jung Wheein has a wide smile. Seulgi observes her with a curious glance.</p><p> </p><p>She feels less nervous.</p><p> </p><p>The junior was notorious for being strict despite her young age. Her talent was clear, but what struck everyone a little too late was that even if her dimple was cute and she had the most adorable face, the girl did not come to play around. </p><p> </p><p>Wheein overlooked the hip hop aspect and generally everything else, as contemporary needed an in depth analysis and explanation which was already alot on Byulyi's plate. Joohyun had appointed her as the co-captain not too long ago - to no one's surprise - and the girl though estatic, only became stricter.</p><p> </p><p>She shudders.</p><p> </p><p>And then, there was Bae Joohyun. Seulgi can barely bring herself to look at her ice cold stare as she watches Hyejin absolutely kill her stage. She tucks her head back behind the curtains, feeling cowardly. </p><p> </p><p>She knew nothing of Bae Joohyun. The girl was absolutely ethereal, comely, and perfect - some would say - Seulgi knew that much. And that was it.</p><p> </p><p>She began leading the dance team midway through her freshman year and they had been winning every single year since. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi breathes in sharply when the music stops. She observes Hyejin smile brightly specifically at Wheein who blushes. Hyejin bows her head and turns on her heel. They make quick eye contact. "Good luck, Unnie."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." She barely squeaks out.</p><p> </p><p>Oh how she wished she was dating Jung Wheein too. Maybe that would make her just as confident as Hyejin. Or maybe the girl was just confident. </p><p> </p><p>Oh how she wished she was Hyejin too. Her brain changes it's course. </p><p> </p><p>"Next." Joohyun's monotonous voice calls. She's broken out of her train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi swallows. "Let's do this Kang Seul." She slaps herself.</p><p> </p><p>She walks out, trusting the power of Moonbyul's friendship and smiles awkwardly. Wheein's smile fades and she's back to feeling like a trainwreck. </p><p> </p><p>She looks at Seungwan controlling the music. Her heart begins to beat rapidly. She can still see Seungwan's pearly white teeth despite her being so far up the auditorium.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan had been her friend since they took their first breath, and she had happened to be in the AV team, she was close to Joohyun too. Seulgi looks at her with nervous eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The lights dim and a spotlight is on her. Her eyes widen. That did not happen to anyone else. She slightly curses Seungwan at the back of her head as she takes her lip between her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Her head pounds. She hears the music fade in.</p><p> </p><p>(Uncover - Seulgi)</p><p> </p><p>Oh, your mind. . . </p><p> </p><p>The music plays. The beats relay into her body. Her hands move across her body. </p><p> </p><p>She closes her eyes feeling herself in the moment. On beat she changes her angles. She spins and smoothly executes the next move. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes are sharp as she suddenly has the confidence to look at the three people in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>She meets a grinning Byulyi, a Wheein who leans forward, and a Bae Joohyun who spins her pen around her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>And her gaze, it burns.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looks at her hand and unravels it. Her emotions filling her eyes. She finds herself mouthing the words.</p><p> </p><p>She looks back at Joohyun. And Joohyun only. </p><p> </p><p>It burns her skin and makes her heart clench. She feels smaller. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi spins and brings her head upwards. "Uncover your mind. . ." She whispers to herself. The beats flow and she executes a clear pop. Her chest being the bridge to the projections.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun consumes her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Hazelnut eyes, a boxy smile, and her hands that grasps my heart;she was no other than Bae Joohyun. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi is reminded again. </p><p> </p><p>She feels the burning in her chest. She faces the front of the stage. The sweat drips down her forehead and trickles down to her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly, she's Kang Seulgi again. She awkwardly puts her hands together and bows. "Thank you." She mutters groggily, her gaze avoiding that of Joohyun's again. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh . . ." Joohyun says. She clicks her pen. "Next." </p><p> </p><p>"Unnie that was the last." Wheein nudges her as she laughs. Joohyun blinks. "Oh." </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi claps her hands together with a smile. "So?" </p><p> </p><p>"So?" Joohyun repeats. "Are we just going to keep them waiting there?" Byulyi pokes her cheek as she gestures to the back of the auditorium. Joohyun stops flipping through the pages and looks at the back.</p><p> </p><p>"Woops." Her voice says soulessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, are you good?" Wheein checks her temperature. She purses her lips. "You're not burning up." She says. Joohyun clears her throat. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for coming today, as per the usual we will release the results by next week Monday." Joohyun says. She raises an eyebrow at Seulgi who is the only one sitting in the chairs infront of them. Seulgi seems clueless as she wipes her forehead with a towel.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun doesn't say anything about this. Byulyi and Wheein exchange looks. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually Seulgi looks behind her and realizes that she's the only one still sitting and stumbles as she tries to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun stifles a small smile she tries to hide. </p><p> </p><p>"Woopsies." She mutters and Chungha pinches her cheeks. "How cute of you."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun's smile slightly fades. She clears her throat for the millionth time today. "Dismissed." She says. </p><p> </p><p>Wheein taps her chin as she leans into Byulyi's arms. The two girls stare at Joohyun who has her eyes focused on the form.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi looks at her with a curious look. "Well, well, well. Anyone that really . . . catches your eye?" </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun nervously swallows. "You're asking me this only today?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're acting like no one caught your eye today?"</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun rolls her eyes and puts down her pen. "I must admit quite a bit of people did catch my eye." She nods. </p><p> </p><p>Wheein smiles at her. "Yes, Wheein. That includes your girlfriend. She's really good." Joohyun says before Wheein asks. </p><p> </p><p>Wheein punches the air excitedly. "How can you be this precious outside of practice and then grow two red horns and fangs during practice?" Byulyi shakes her head. Wheein glares at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your mouth." She says. Byulyi waves her hands and sticks her tongue out. "I'm so threatened." She clutches her chest dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein mashes her lips. "Bang." She says as she points finger guns. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm bleeding." She holds Joohyun's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Gross." </p><p> </p><p>"You're so mean." Byulyi pouts. "Only for you." She winks. </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi rolls her eyes. She leans in curiously. "Hey, hey." She calls out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Joohyun continues flipping through the pages. </p><p> </p><p>Wheein tilts her head and Byulyi nods. They send each other signals. "Don't you want to know her name?" She raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun furrows her eyebrows and looks back at them. "You think I don't know her name?" She laughs. "I'm not that out of touch with my friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Wheein has mentioned this many times before. Her name is Ahn Hyejin." Joohyun rolls her eyes. Wheein laughs. "Poor Unnie." She shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it wrong?" She awkwardly grits her teeth. "No." Byulyi giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not talking about Hyejin." She laugsh. </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looks at them. "Then who?"</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi and Wheein nudge at each other with a laugh. "We all know who we're talking about."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't." She says cluelessly.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein stands up. "Uncover, uncover your mind." She dramatizes, singing . . . uniquely - to put it in the best words possible.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun flushes a red colour. "You two are being--"</p><p> </p><p>"Observant?" Byulyi fills in. "Embarassing." She sighs. Joohyun pinches the bridge of the nose and stops searching through the papers.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?" Joohyun sits up.</p><p> </p><p>"Well what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Her name." She says. Byulyi and Wheein have wide eyed expressions. "Wow, I did not expect that from you." Wheein nods.</p><p> </p><p>"You were flipping through like all two hundred applicants to find her?" </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun clears her throat. "Name!" She says. </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiles. "Do you really want to know?" She teases. Joohyun pulls her ear. "Ow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kang Seulgi!" She squeals. </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun furrows her eyebrows. "The popular kid? Kang Seulgi? Nice kid Seulgi? Bear Seulgi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Byulyi says and Joohyun lets go of her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Like your friend Seulgi? That's Kang Seulgi?" Joohyun bolts up. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" She repeats. Joohyun taps her chin. "I did not expect her to look like that."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you expect?" Wheein asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Something cuter? Not that she isn't. I mean well I didn't expect her to be a tall girl with perfect abs and sharp eyes." She says leaning into her seat. </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect abs? Didn't expect that from the straight one."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun groans. "Women can be attractive!"</p><p> </p><p>"We all know you're gay inside." Wheein pokes. Joohyun rolls her eyes. She doesn't deny her clear attraction to women. </p><p> </p><p>"Are we ever going to talk about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"That I'm bi?" Joohyun peeps. "I was going to say about the fact that you're interested in someone's dancing. Unless I read the situation wrong and you just really think she's attractive. On the other hand we can totally talk about your sexuality--" </p><p> </p><p>"You're rambling." Wheein stops her. "Uh yeah . ." Her voice fades. Joohyun and Wheein look at what Byulyi is so focused on. </p><p> </p><p>They look at the tech booth uptop. Seungwan is talking with Yongsun. "Oh." They collectively say.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm bi and I'm not hiding it from you guys, but from the rest of the school for sure. I'd rather not risk Principal Kim hearing about this and telling my father." Joohyun shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>"Reasonable." Wheein nods. "Yeah uhuh." Byulyi whispers. </p><p> </p><p>"We don't have time for this. We should really be working on the dancers to pick this year but I love you and because I love you . . . YONG!" </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Byulyi shoves Joohyun. "Language!" Joohyun warns her. Byulyi groans.</p><p> </p><p>"Cursing virgin."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off." Joohyun glares.</p><p> </p><p>"Yong-Unnie!" Wheein repeats once more, ignoring her other two Unnies argument. Yongsun looks down. "Yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"Come down here for a sec!" </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun says something to Seugwan before walking down the spiral steps. Byulyi stares in awe. "Her outfit is driving me insane." She mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein looks at her. Yongsun has her hair tied into a neat braid and she's wearing a crop top, shorts, and a leather jacket. She was looking extra good today. </p><p> </p><p>"I spy with my little eye someone doing Lara croft cosplay." Wheein jokes. Yongsun rolls her eyes and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi swears her heart stops. Yongsun looks at her and Joohyun observes carefully. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Yongsun mutters. There's clear tension between both of them that hasn't been acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm almost a hundred percent sure she dresses like that to make Byulyi go insane, and it's working." Joohyun whispers towards Wheein who hums in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a moment. Their gaze intense as Byulyi draws her bottom lip between her front teeth. Her chest feels warm, as if Yongsun's gaze sets a fire alight inside of her. Her skin feels prickly and she feels the goosebumps form on her arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi." Byulyi barely whispers back. Yongsun swallows the feeling in her throat nervously. She scans Byulyi up and down, the sweat trickling down her neck sparking her imagination. </p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Joohyun make no effort to interfere. Yongsun blinks. "Do you want to get out of here?"</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiles. "You sound confident I'm going to say yes." She says, teasing her. Yongsun raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying no?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd be insane to say no to someone as attractive as you."</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit we made that happen." Wheein whispers. Joohyun nods with a proud smile. "That's a success for me." She squeals.</p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun-Unnie is it cool if I uh.."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiles. She looks back at Yongsun. "I guess we have to have that conversation later on Wheein-ah."</p><p> </p><p>"Take your time." She sing songs. </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun winks as she holds Byulyi's hand and drags her out of the auditorium. "She had the biggest crush on her for like three years." Wheein says. Joohyun nods also aware of Byulyi's admiration for Yongsun. </p><p> </p><p>They fistbump. "Okay but we really have to discuss soon." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes. I'll reserve the room again."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"She's so scary." Seulgi shudders as she sighs. Yerim comforts her. "How could you be like the only one in our friend group who can't talk to Joohyun-Unnie?" Sooyoung shakes her head as she wraps her arm around Yerim's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looks up and is reminded of the brief moment they matched eyes. Everything felt so hot. She remembers the feeling of anxiousness from her chest that traveled to the bottom of her finger tips. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." She groans.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you at least think you made it in?" Seungwan sips on her milk. Seulgi bolts up. The lunch room stares at her. She sits back down.</p><p> </p><p>She clears her throat, feeling embarrassed. She forgot about that part. She couldn't remember if she even did well. "I . . . Don't remember." She mutters. Seungwan chokes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious."</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung goes into hysterics. "You don't remember?" She teases. She sucks her cheeks in feeling saddened. Maybe she didn't make it in. </p><p> </p><p>How could she be so dumb to forget the most important part? Actually dancing. </p><p> </p><p>She was so infatuated with her own cowardness that she forgot to give it everything she had. She looks back and sighs. "I think I did terrible." She stresses. </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung's gaze soften and Yerim shoves her. "You should keep your mouth shut." She whispers to her but Seulgi can hear it. "Sorry, I'm ruining the mood." She swallows the tears.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung frowns at her. "Unnie . . ." Her voice is worrisome. Seulgi smiles brightly. Seungwan sighs at her. "Is it hard for you to be honest with us?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to disturb anyone." Seulgi clicks her tongue. Yerim pouts. "We want to hear your thoughts. That's what friends are for." She mutters. Seulgi holds her breath feeling anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan feels slightly saddned for her. Seulgi was bullied all through out elementary for being overly joyful and it was really bad. It left some anxietal scars on her, especially because her teachers and everyone </p><p>around her called it harmless teasing. </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan couldn't do anything to help her, she was in Canada studying abroad like she promised her dad. Only when she came back did she realize that Seulgi was not okay.  Seungwan recalls the memory with frustration. "Seul." She calls out with a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung has a guilty look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I want to hear your thoughts too. You're not overcompensating or saying anything stupid. What I said was dumb." She says. Seulgi looks worried.</p><p> </p><p>"No no, I uh . . ." She awkwardly fiddles with her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Unnie."  </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi swallows. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're allowed to be sad."</p><p> </p><p>"I know!" She says with a laugh. "Come here." Seungwan opens her arms as Seulgi crawls into them. Her tears flow out as she feels frustrated with herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I'm getting in."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan comforts her. "I'm sure you did well, Seul." Yerim looks at her with a soft gaze and Sooyoung looks down at her feet. "Sooyoung-ah stop being sad too." Yerim kisses her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung smiles and tries to stop the negative emotions. </p><p> </p><p>"Seul, seul!" </p><p> </p><p>"Where the hell is Seul!" Byulyi squeals. Yerim closes her eyes and has a sigh hanging at her lip.</p><p> </p><p>"It's really not the time, Unnie."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Byulyi jumps. "But, Seul she--she did it!" She smiles with excitement. Sooyoung winces.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Seungwan mutters.</p><p> </p><p>"Seulgi made it in! She's first place!" </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan freezes. Seulgi freezes. They all freeze in place. Byulyi looks back and forth. "Oh no. Did baby bear cry?" She reads the mood too late.</p><p> </p><p>"Unnie!" Yerim shakes her. "Oh my fucking god." Seulgi mutters. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm one of the centers for-for-for--" She malfunctions. </p><p> </p><p>"Seul!" Seungwan ruffles her hair. "This woman just did it!" Sooyoung jumps proudly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my holy shit!" Seulgi laughs, her eyes still red from crying. </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looks amused as she watches from a far. Wheein yawns. "This is interesting." She nods.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi wipes her sweat off. The feeling of anxiousness carves into her all over again. "Oh god." She mutters. She streches. </p><p> </p><p>She looks at herself in the mirror. She ties her hair up again. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi had arrived about an hour and half earlier than the scheduled time. She feels warmed up already as she plops herself down in the ever so familiar studio. </p><p> </p><p>She had been so emotional about the practice day prior. Seungwan, Byulyi, Yongsun, Yerim, and Sooyoung had been  continously praising her and making her feel loved after the actual results came out and she confirmed that Byulyi was indeed 'telling the truth'.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, I don't have my period for one month and I become an emotional train wreck the next?" She groans. She looks at her reflection again. The thought of Joohyun's gaze replaying in her head again and again, constantly. </p><p> </p><p>There were about 45 minutes left. She taps her foot thinking of what to do. She sighs and stands up with a yelp. </p><p> </p><p>She makes her way to the speakers as she puts in a song. Her gaze changes and she listens to the beat. </p><p> </p><p>The frustration of not being able to put everything she had flows into her. </p><p> </p><p>(Lucky Strike - Maroon 5)</p><p> </p><p>The moment the first beat plays her head tugs upwards. </p><p> </p><p>You're such a motivator. Gotta get your way. So sick of saying yes sir.</p><p> </p><p>She smoothly brings her hands up. Her feet switching as she pulls upwards. She smiles and brings out a bigger essence of the dance. Her pops and trasitions cleaner than a heated knife through butter.</p><p> </p><p>You're such an instigator. Wanna play the game. Take it or leave it, that's her. </p><p> </p><p>Her angles switch and her arms project. She hums happily. "And I can't wait another minute." She sings in somewhat broken english. </p><p> </p><p>"Nananana," She dances along. Her voice stable and mellifluous. She spins. "Nanana, the look she's giving. My body rocking, keep me up all night."</p><p> </p><p>She hits the beat just right.</p><p> </p><p>"One in a million, my lucky strike."</p><p> </p><p>She hears a clap from behind her as she goes to turn off the music. Her eyes widen and she looks at the floor. "You really know what you're doing hm?" </p><p> </p><p>She feels frustrated just by looking at the person in front of her. "Hey." She mutters. </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't seen you since freshman year." </p><p> </p><p>Lie.</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Seulgi says. "How have you been?" The boy asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been alright, Chanseok." She sighs. Without you at least. She leaves unspoken words.</p><p> </p><p>Truth.</p><p> </p><p>Chanseok. One of her biggest bullies when she was in elementary. Seulgi doesn't hate anyone, but Chanseok is the closest thing to that.</p><p> </p><p>"Great." He says. Seulgi looks up, her eyes sharper. Chanseok raises an eyebrow. Seulgi clenches her fist softly as the memories flood back. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys are so early!" </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi jumps at Joohyun's voice. Her eyes gleam annoyance as she stares at Joohyun. "Clubs don't start till thirty so I'm out of here." Seulgi clenches her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Chanseok grins. "Perfect." Seulgi smiles harshly at him and Chanseok is clearly taken aback by this.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun holds onto your wrist. "I was hoping to catch a conversation with you." </p><p> </p><p>Chanseok looks back and forth between them and begins to walk away. Seulgi lets out a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone has some bad blood."</p><p> </p><p>"It's none of your business."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun doesn't expect that. Seulgi doesn't expect Joohyun to be so comfortable and nice to her when they've never had a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi sighs. "Geez."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I just . . ." She purses her lips. She looks at Joohyun. "I am on my period--"</p><p> </p><p>"Say no more." Joohyun smiles. Seulgi purses her lips when their eyes meet. Maybe making eye contact with Bae Joohyun wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. Her bunny smile makes Seulgi's gaze melt. Joohyun tilts her head.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi can't help but gush over her. The girl was beautiful already, but when she smiled you could say the whole world stopped. </p><p> </p><p>"You're cuter than I thought. Or are you just in a good mood?"</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun freezes, her cheeks glowing red. "I-I.."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my." Seulgi looks flustered. "I didn't mean it like that, I know you're straight. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, please don't take it the wrong way." She mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun smiles. "Right." She says. Seulgi nods awkwardly. "So uh, what did you want to talk about? So suddenly too? We barely know each other.."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! My bad. I've heard a lot about you from our friends so I mayhaps gotten too comfortable." She says. Seulgi looks at her bright face. "That explains alot." She mutters. </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun casts a curious glance at her. "I'm Bae Joohyun." She puts her hand out.</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi freezes. Definitely not what she meant. She had been unconsciously flirting with her. Was it because she was really pretty? Did that happen when she met someone extra attractive? "I mean . . ." Seulgi takes a sharp breath in. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Kang Seulgi."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Joohyun grins widely. Seulgi feels warmth in her chest. "I really liked your dancing."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you like me or my dancing?" That catches Joohyun off guard way too soon. </p><p> </p><p>She almost chokes. Seulgi looks so calm it's slightly scary. She hadn't expected the girl to be this outgoing. She knew Seulgi was popular but from what she had heard for the most part Seulgi was this shy, sweet girl. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Seulgi hadn't expected Joohyun to to be this nice. She knew that Joohyun was warm once you opened up to her, but she barely knew the girl. Joohyun was notorious for being harsh and cold, but the warmth in her smile told her otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>It was so unexpected. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh . . " Joohyun sputters and Seulgi hadn't expected to be nervous about her questions. "I liked the way you looked at me, and rewatching your dancing in the video Seungwan sent me . . .  you're amazing." </p><p> </p><p>"I did so bad that day. I was too . . ."</p><p> </p><p>Focused on you. "Distracted." She mutters. Joohyun slightly begins to acknowledge the clear tension between them. "Then you mind showing me what you can do?" Joohyun queries with a wide smile. Seulgi clicks her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe next time." She teases. Joohyun raises an eyebrow. "We have to keep some secrets."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" She leans in curiously. With a muffled laugh she leans into Seulgi, her face in front of hers. "I heard you were a SM Rookies fan." </p><p> </p><p>"Byulyi-Unnie told you all things about me, hm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Only because I've choreographed an SM Rookies' dance."</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi's eyes sparkle. "No way!" Joohyun giggles at the cute way Seulgi shakes her shoulders. "Which one?" She asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Bad boy."</p><p> </p><p>"That's like the best one!" Seulgi's mouth opens up in awe. She blinks wearily and clears her throat. "I mean yeah that's pretty awesome."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun giggles. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do." Seulgi mutters. Her awkward shell slightly dangling off of her. She was close to breaking it. </p><p> </p><p>"Then show me."</p><p> </p><p>"No way--"</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun makes her way to the music station and Seulgi suddenly feels anxious. The moment the first note plays she sees the expression and essence of Joohyun's eyes change. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi clears her throat when she realizes she doesn't do this to tease.</p><p> </p><p>(Bad Boy - Red Velvet)</p><p> </p><p>Who that, who tho that, who that is? Coming in the back, back talking slick.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi lets the music flow into her body. Her expression. "Tell me cause I like that, I like that. Yeah, I know what to do with trouble." She projects her arms and spins, popping her hip bone out and executing the move perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun watches with a hard stare, unnerving, and cold. The girl was good, but she was searching for what she saw last time. She unconsciously seeks for that and when she realizes that she's expecting it she doesn't try to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>She watches intently. Her eyes now only searching for what Seulgi had given her last week. Her eyes devour her. </p><p> </p><p>I'll show you who's in control. Cause I . . .</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi spins, her hand moving around her neck and down to her lips only to end at her chest. Joohyun scans her slim figure and can tell her dance line is beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>She falls onto her knees and her arms grasp upwards at the air as her leg switches. She opens her eyes, meeting Joohyun's gaze in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god." She feels electricity through her body. Joohyun shivers, she had already found what she sought for. </p><p> </p><p>Her gaze it's like a drug. And jesus christ I need my fix. Joohyun breathes out heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Gottem like ooh ooh, oh-e-oh-e-oh. Like ooh ooh, oh-eh-oh-eh-oh.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi moves her arms with tension, smoothly turning her angle for the next move. </p><p> </p><p>Just one look for me lights out. Watch them hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi puts her hands together, her hip moving in a smooth circle motion. Joohyun lets out a breathy almost growlike sound. "Wait."</p><p> </p><p>She had done it so perfectly, but she wanted more. Joohyun clears her throat. Seulgi stops and the music stops. Joohyun approaches her cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind?" Joohyun asks her hands ghosting around her waist. </p><p> </p><p>The tension in her chest only expands. Joohyun felt indifference the moment she started, but when she had that lining of a smirk on her lips, she had her hands running down her body, and she had given her that gaze. It called all hell for Joohyun. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi was attractive and she was damn good at dancing, but this wasn't the first time she felt so mesmerized by someone's dancing. Why was Seulgi any different?</p><p> </p><p>With the sexual tension clearly sparking between the two, the moment Seulgi nods, Joohyun cautiously puts her hands on her waist. </p><p> </p><p>She angles herself, slightly to the right to peer over her shoulder so she can look at Seulgi. Their gaze meet like fire burning. Seulgi swears her skin almost explodes the moment Joohyun's soft hands meet her bare waist.</p><p> </p><p>"When you uh . . ." She clears her throat trying to focus. Seulgi looks behind her shoulder with eyes that can only scan Joohyun. Their gaze doesn't stop. "When you do the move in the second verse, chorus, you tend to move your hip in a circular motion right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Seulgi whispers, their eyes still burning gazes at each other. "You're doing it right, but it would look better if you put more tensions when you switch from up to down. If you know uh what I mean." Joohyun eyes can't control themselves. They only stare into the doey orbs in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands slowly run up her skin, guiding her through the move. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm." She hums. "Want to try it out?" She slowly removes her hand and moves away from Seulgi's body. </p><p> </p><p>"Just one look from me lights out." She does the first move as she sings. Joohyun feels her skin prickle in intensity. She can't focus on her dancing but she's confident Seulgi got it down.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you come back here?" Joohyun asks timidly. Seulgi turns and lets Joohyun fix her posture. "That was perfect, but . . ." For a moment her eyes rip against the others and finally moves to look at her posture.</p><p> </p><p>"When you slide your arm up." Joohyun's hand crawls up from her waist up to the side of her chest before holding onto the base of her arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Pointer." She mutters and Seulgi changes her hand gesture. "Yeah." Joohyun mutters. She looks back st Seulgi who's gaze seemed more intense.</p><p> </p><p>One hand grips against her waist and the other supports her arm. "The hip motion is the same but when you bring it down you tap your chest right? Then you have to add more bounce to your waist." She mutters. Their eyes are intertwined and Joohyun feels so warm.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun stops talking all together. Seulgi feels her heart skip a beat. "And uh . . " She sputters. Seulgi pulls her arm downward. She turns softly and cups her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun can't process her actions. "You just--" The next thing she knows Seulgi's lips are engulfing hers and her arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. Her eyes closes tightly, immersing herself into of the dulcet taste of Kang Seulgi's lips.</p><p> </p><p>It's soft and warm. Nothing overboard, but it still makes Seulgi's legs feel like jelly. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I rejected him!"</p><p> </p><p>"You could have done it better."</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi jumps. She throws herself into the corner of the dance room. Joohyun turns awkwardly in the opposite direction, still standing in the middle of the room. "Hyejin-ah." Wheein pokes at her.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll never come near me again." She says. "Why do you have to be so nice? Couldn't you just have said you had a girlfriend?" Hyejin grimaces. Seulgi and Joohyun blink at them awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Joohyun squeaks. "Hi..?" Seulgi waves. </p><p> </p><p>They exchange glances before looking back at the two girls. "Why is that Unnie in the corner and why are you standing awkwardly in the middle of the room?" Hyejin sighs. Wheein frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we just uh--"</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know what it doesn't matter." Hyejin throws her hands up. "Wait look let's ask them." Wheein holds her hand making sure she doesn't run away.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun and Seulgi exchange a look. "If someone from your class came up to you and asked you out and you rejected them, there no need for your girlfriend to be jealous right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean yeah?" Seulgi shrugs and Joohyun nods along.</p><p> </p><p>"But." Hyejin interjects. "If your girlfriend was hit on and she didn't tell the guy that she was in a relationship and the only reason she couldn't go was because she had church that day?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean she still rejected him." Joohyun raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi purses her lips. "But then she didn't mention she was in a relationship therefore the guy probably didn't give up."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" Hyejin groans. "In front of me too!" She says and scowls. Wheein pouts.</p><p> </p><p>"That's jealous worthy, in my opinion."</p><p> </p><p>"But she still rejected him?" Joohyun argues. Seulgi clicks her tongue. "It's like you're choosing to hide your relationship." She says. </p><p> </p><p>"That would be upsetting for the other person, especially if they're right in front of you." </p><p> </p><p>Wheein has a guilty gaze. Seulgi connecting all the dots for her. "I just didn't want to be rude." She fiddles with the bottom of her shirt. She turns towards Hyejin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyejin." She whines and holds onto her hand. Hyejin tries to hide her smile and sighs. "Whatever." She clicks her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." She mutters and gives Hyejin a peck on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi and Joohyun make more awkward eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi curses herself in the back of the head. Why did she decide to get bold? She groans. This was not what she sought for today. </p><p> </p><p>But it was way too good to regret.</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck off Kang! She groans in her head.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The club meeting begins and Seulgi is feeling light headed. "Alright." Byulyi does most of the talking. "We don't like introductions, they're long and awkward so we're just skipping that part." Byulyi grins.</p><p> </p><p>"In any case all of you will get to know us as time goes along, so for today we're going to split up into groups. Those who want to join the contemporary side go to the left. Those who want to join the hiphop side go to the right. Those who don't know yet stay in the  middle."</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi shuffles around unsure of what to do. She purses her lips and plops herself in the middle of the room. She looks aroudn and realizes she's the only one who's in the middle. "Well, well. You actually have a student this year." Byulyi teases Joohyun. Seulgi goes red. </p><p> </p><p>Chanseok takes a step forward but is pulled back by Jungkook. "Stop disturbing her already." He glares. Chanseok clenches his jaw. "I'm warning you."</p><p>"You're acting like you didn't."</p><p>"I haven't since and I'm guilty. I've done it, I have no excuses, and all I can give her is my apologies. I'm better than you." Jungkook seethes. Chanseok rolls his eyes and gets pulled back by Jungkook. Jimin helps him, pushing him all the way to the back of the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>"Good job." Hoseok pats his head.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi shifts. "Then, contemporary kids come with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hiphop with me." Wheein says. </p><p> </p><p>She turns to Seulgi. "And you." Wheein points at Joohyun. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs. "We're staying here." Joohyun mutters. Seulgi purses her lips and nods. "Alright." They watch at least a thirty kids shuffle out the door. Chanseok being the last to leave. He shoots her a dirty glare and Seulgi clenches her jaw in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you feel more confident in? Obviously you can do both." Joohyun's voice is colder. Her eyes losing her flare. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi curses in her head. She's straight Kang Seulgi what enemy did you just make why did you kiss her--</p><p> </p><p>"Well?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. That's why I'm here is it not?" Seulgi peeps her tone slightly condescending. When all in reality her heart is taking off. </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun rolls her eyes and sighs. "Then what do you feel more comfortable doing? Isn't there at least one?"</p><p> </p><p>"I enjoy powerful dances more."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why didn't you go to hiphop?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I want to improve my contemporary."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why didn't you go to contemporary?" Joohyun groans.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I just said, I like hiphop better." Seulgi sighs. Joohyun closes her eyes. "Why do you have to be the one here with me right now?"</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi's gaze soften. "What's with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you bloody mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi pinches the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>"You act all friendly to me, you come on to me, and I don't even know you. And christ, you must know you're an efficacious woman. I kiss you, and I know you're straight so I'm sorry, but you don't deny me, you kiss back. Then the next hour you're glaring at me as if I stole your pet dog." She rambles on and on.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're . . ." Joohyun purses her lips. She groans. "I'm what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know you! But you're just . . . fucking perfect. Must I say that you make me feel--" She takes a sharp breath in, embarassed.</p><p> </p><p>"--Different. You make me feel different."</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi purses her lips. "The why are you being so cold?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know!" Joohyun says. "It feels too much to digest in one day."</p><p> </p><p>"Who's forcing you to? You don't have to admit things you don't want to." Seulgi replies her heart melting at the weird way Joohyun expresses her vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm--I want to say something."</p><p> </p><p>"So do it."</p><p> </p><p>"I like you." </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi smiles. "From the moment you walked in and looked at me with the music blasting in the background. Christ, my knees felt weak." She sighs into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you too and I barely know you." Seulgi smiles. She brings Joohyun into a subtle hug. Joohyun feels nervous. </p><p> </p><p>Was it okay that she confessed to someone she knew for less than a week? </p><p> </p><p>She had been infatuated. Byulyi telling her everything she sought to know. Was it okay for her to feel so jittery for a girl she didn't know?</p><p> </p><p>"What now?" Joohyu mutters. "I don't know how this works." She mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi slowly pulls away and looks at her eyes. Joohyun's eyes weren't filled with coldness, it was fear. Fear that faded when Seulgi smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"We get to know each other."</p><p> </p><p>"I . . ."</p><p> </p><p>"Go out with me." She states.</p><p> </p><p>And so they date. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The first week was scary for Joohyun. She didn't know how to react when Seulgi came up from behind and hugged her or called her pretty. She felt nervous and giddy about her comments. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi soon learned that Joohyun was more of a silent reactor. She wouldn't squeal or jump onto her like all of her other girlfriends did, instead she smiled brightly and covered her face in embarrassment. Seulgi found this so cute. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi invited Joohyun out three times in total. The first time Joohyun was so nervous she thought she would explode. The moment Seulgi smiled at her in her  sweater and dragged her to a VR cafe she felt at peace. </p><p> </p><p>Every date was filled with endless laughter. Seulgi would give her a kiss at the end of every single date. </p><p> </p><p>Their second date was in a museum. "I didn't know you were so into art." Joohyun would smile and Seulgi would giggle. "I was supposed to join art club, but I'm so glad I didn't."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun pinches her cheeks. "Me too." She sing songs.</p><p> </p><p>Their third date was called for by Joohyun. She had invited Seulgi to a golf field where they had a picnic and watched the stars. "We've only known each other for like two weeks."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh geez, I'm in so deep." Seulgi snuggles against her girlfriend warmly. Joohyun tucks a hair behind her ear. </p><p>She leans into Seulgi. "I'm more. You're so pretty." Joohyun smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Says you?" Seulgi laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Their last date of the week was when Seulgi brought Joohyun to amusement park. It was an absolute hilarious wreck.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun had been horrifyingly scared to get on the viking but covinced Seulgi that they had to ride it. She didn't deny her girlfriend's request, and was glad she didn't when Joohyun screamed her lungs out with the biggest grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was also really excited to ride the ferris wheel. She got really nervous but it faded when Seulgi kissed her lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything is so perfect with you." Joohyun would mutter.</p><p> </p><p>"As they should--"</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun jokingly shoves her. "Right right." Seulgi laughs cheerfully. "I haven't felt this alive in so long." Seulgi says. Joohyun walks along the fountain with Seulgi supporting her hand up. </p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow is a Saturday. Do I get to see you?" Seulgi tilts her head to look up at her.  Joohyun jumps into her arms from the steep fountain with a yelp.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi catches her, holding her up by the waist. She plops her down slowly. "Unfortunately, not." She frowns. Seulgi mashes her lips. "Why not?" She brings Joohyun into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"My dad is visiting for a good fourteen hours." Joohyun pinches her cheeks. Seulgi shudders at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah go ahead, I'd rather not have Chairman Bae up my ass." Seulgi says and Joohyun laughs. "You can come over on Sunday." She offers.</p><p> </p><p>"Come--come- what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said you can come over." She smiles. </p><p> </p><p>"I- oh well . . ."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you not want to come over?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that, but wow--well oh." Her voice becomes lower. "What are you imagining right now Kang Seul." She pokes her. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi clears her throat embarrassed. "Nothing, nothing. I'm innocent."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun cups her cheeks. "Oh really?" She whispers and Seulgi beings feeling anxious.</p><p> </p><p>"Meet me on Sunday at three, I'll send you my address."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi awkwardly shifts around. Her collar choking at her. She dusts off her shirt and contemplates ringing the doorbell of the huge golden gate. </p><p> </p><p>She clicks her tongue. "Hello?" She clicks on the bell. Her heart jumps when she hears a voice from the little white box she pressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh hi . . ."</p><p> </p><p>"Who is this?" A man's voice asks her. Seulgi freezes. "Kang Seulgi . . ."</p><p> </p><p>The gate opens up without any other exchange of words. She jolts back. "The heck." She mutters, unbuttoning one of her buttons deciding she had enough with the tight collar.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi licks her lips and she climbs up the steep road. "Did they build a whole city here?" </p><p> </p><p>She makes her way into the inner circle of the house. Her eyes widen at the huge wooden door open for her. She bows her head at the dolled up maids and butlers. She purses her lips. "Thank you . ." She mutters as she walks in. </p><p> </p><p>She silently observes. "Seul!" She feels arms draped around her shoulder. Joohyun jumps onto her.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, well hello there beautiful." She kisses her lips. Joohyun smiles. "You really overdressed?" She looks up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"You told me to come in something nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Seul, do you know what we're doing today?"</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi shakes her head. "Not really . . ."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you bring a change?"</p><p> </p><p>"In case I stayed  the night." </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun's eyes widen. "Oh." Her voice drops, teasing her. "Unnie!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well." She holds her wrist. Seulgi swallows the feeling in her throat. "So, uh what are we doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun teases her. "We're going to . . ." Her hand slides down her lips. Seulgi looks nervous as she looks into Joohyun's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Dance."</p><p> </p><p>"I should have seen that coming." Seulgi groans as Joohyun practically drags her down to the dance studio in her house. </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>